


Healing

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [14]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 浑身上下哪里都疼，每一根神经都在燃烧，幼蓝的眼眸略微失神，睫毛潮湿了，黑羽张了张嘴，说：“白马……”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 17





	Healing

※ 东京调情第14话

浑身上下哪里都疼，每一根神经都在燃烧，幼蓝的眼眸略微失神，睫毛潮湿了，黑羽张了张嘴，说：“白马……”

白马抚摸着他的头发。

“你最好不要说什么蠢话，” 对方这样告诉他，声音温柔得像是每一个普通的夜晚一样。“振作一点。”

“我——”黑羽艰难地抓着他的衣摆，说，“这么多年了，我是不是欺负得你很惨，你不要太想我啊。”

白马的手停了一下。

“你杀不了我了，”黑羽吸了吸鼻子，眼睛像是初生的小鹿，“有点遗憾，我是真的不介意的，你比资本主义温柔多了。”

“……” 白马放下书，略是好笑地说，“你只是感冒而已，黑羽君，可以不要用这种奇怪的方式和我表白吗？”

“我好难受啊——！” 黑羽闷着声音说，翻个身像条咸鱼一样，“我就没有不痛的地方——”

“别乱动，”白马说，把体温计从腋下拿出来，看了一下。“38.7℃，估计是流感吧。”

黑羽睁着无神的眼睛任由白马把他塞回到被子里去，又哼哼唧唧地说：“你要对尼桑好啊。你看见他就像看见我了——”

白马温柔地，准确地，毫不留情地在他额头上弹了一个栗子。

“都是资本主义的错啊！”黑羽说，“连续锁在办公室里加班，奈良泽那小子感冒了，还非要和我们凑得这么近——”

白马不置可否地抚摸他的头发，黑羽的腰痛，肾痛，脑壳更痛，他睁开一只眼睛，不满地说：“你在和谁发短信啊。”

“哟——！” 服部充满元气的声音从楼下传来，“我进来了！”

黑羽：“……”

白马把他按回去，黑羽抓着床单说：“他怎么会有钥匙！？”

“我放了一把备用的在花盆下，” 白马晃了晃手机。

服部三步并两步上楼，敲了敲房门，白马说：“请进。” 黑羽大声道：“我俩都没穿衣服！”

服部：“……”

白马再次道：“请进，” 又意有所指地看了看黑羽，黑羽满脸不情愿地重新钻到被窝里，躺平。

服部进来了，神色复杂，说：“我是真不知道你们平时是不是有这种爱好……”

“哪种啊，”黑羽翻着眼睛说，“你这么纯情，工藤知道吗。”

服部拿着一叠文件交给白马，又探头过来看了看，嘿嘿笑起来，说：“不是说蠢货不会感冒吗，哈哈哈哈。”

“所以我就没见你感冒过啊，”黑羽一拍也不慢地说。“我眼睛好疼！”

服部对着他嚣张地扭眉毛，白马说：“辛苦了，服部君。”

“啊，”服部直起身，“食材和水帮你放在厨房了，工藤说今天的例会报告他会替你发言的，你帮他写文书就好，他有句原话，原话是什么来着？”

服部摸着下巴，黑羽闭着眼睛，白马礼貌地等待着，服部想了一会儿，举起手指，说：“哦！原话是，[假洋鬼子英国人讲废话的本领天下第一，文书他不写谁写]。”

白马：“……”

闷在被子里的黑羽哧哧哧笑起来，又拼命咳嗽，白马无奈地拍着他的后背，黑羽上气不接下气地说：“无法反驳！”

服部背着手略微弯下腰，像是看博物馆藏品一样看着他：“你不是今晚还要出预告吗？这样能行？”

“怎么我还能请假吗。”黑羽面瘫地说，“要不你替我拜访铃木老伯啊。”

“我才不会模仿你这种装模作样的小偷，”服部说，“你如果要送一张认罪书，承认KID 被吓跑了之类的，我倒是可以考虑。”

黑羽脸色潮红，呼吸像是一条鱼，从被窝里颤颤巍巍举起一只手，说：“所有小看KID 大人的凡人，都会得到惩罚——”

“好好好，”白马把他的手塞回去，又看了看表，拉开床头柜的抽屉，“吃药，黑羽小朋友。”

服部用一种[哦~？][哈——~][嘿~！]的搞笑艺人姿势看着他，黑羽坐起身，拉一拉居家服的领子，咕哝：“我不要面子的吗。”

白马把水杯和退烧药交给他，黑羽一仰脖吃了，像只鸭子一样伸一伸，又向后靠去，傲慢地挥一挥手，“无用的凡人，你可以退下了。”

服部：“……”

白马翻着文件，问了服部几个问题，服部站到白马的那一边，拿出手机给他看现场照片，白马半侧着身在文件上书写着，黑羽无聊地闭目假寐了一会儿，睁开眼睛，把头发抹平，又把脑袋扣在白马的肩上。

早就习惯自家恋人的白马动作并没有丝毫停顿，只是说：“两分十七点二六秒。”

黑羽没有回答，对面的服部却闻声抬起头来，整张脸瞬间僵硬：“……”

黑羽的脸色潮红，瞳眸润湿，微微张嘴，无限慵懒地侧过头，抵着白马的脖颈，轻轻吐气：“平次尼酱……”

服部的笔掉在地上，白马侧过头看了一眼，眉毛高挑，肩膀一动将他推下去，又把文件拍在他的脸上。

黑羽被拍回床上，干脆平躺做咸鱼状，白马把他的头发揉乱，居高临下地注视着他，黑羽一副死鱼脸地看回去，白马无奈地笑了笑，摇了摇头。黑羽的眼睛又转向床边，服部逆光站在那里，像是受到巨大惊吓一样喘气，脸色精彩，黑羽懒懒地说：“啊~，尼桑从来不对你这样吗？”

“你们——你们——” 服部气喘吁吁地说，“适可而止啊！！这也太——你们平时——啊？！怎么可以——哪怕是——”

白马警惕地看着他，将水杯递过去，服部拿手挥开，悲愤地说：“工藤是我的！”

黑羽：“……”

白马很是惊奇地看着对面，过了片刻，把文件再一次拍到黑羽的脸上，冷静地说：“你自己闯的祸自己处理。”

黑羽把文件拿下来，说，“什么啊？我听不懂他在说什么，我和尼桑不是真爱吗？我——”白马面无表情地看着他，黑羽停顿了一下，突然说，“卧槽！”

服部一脸 SAN 值清空地看着他们，黑羽坐起身，头晕眼花地扶着白马，气喘吁吁地说：“你不会以为我平时没事在家里会扮成工藤吧！这也太！”黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，白马一脸冷静地翻着文件，黑羽看了看白马，又看了看服部，最后指着自己的胸口，“尼桑是我的！”

白马深呼吸，把文件扔回床上。

服部抓狂道：“你这小鬼嘴里没一句真话啊！”

“人人都爱尼桑？”黑羽说，又看向白马，“不行，你不行。”

“呵，”白马说。

“怎么你还有想法？”黑羽揪起眉毛，“我警告你啊！但凡是KID 大人看上的，从不允许他人染指！”

“……” 服部抱着头，“所以到底是在说白马还是工藤啊！？”

黑羽举起一只手，完全忽略服部，严肃地说：“我——我会和资本主义搏斗到底的，你别想去找尼桑了，尼桑是我的。”

白马捏着鼻梁，过了片刻，冷静地抬起头，说：“麻烦服部君帮我去一趟搜查二科，看一下有关今晚KID 预告的文件，发给我。”

服部揪着眉毛看过来，白马一脸冷静地看回去，服部转身，把手放在门把上，又回过头。

“可以，”服部说，指着黑羽，“你如果能把这小子好好家规治理一下的话。”

黑羽：“……”

服部关门走了，黑羽翻过身，半张脸闷在枕头里，吐出来的气都是滚烫的，想了一会儿，模糊地说：“你想试试吗。”

白马摸了摸他的额头，说：“试什么？”

黑羽睁着眼说瞎话，“不是说发烧的时候，温度比较高，会，嗯。想试试吗。”

“……” 白马的指尖相并，捏着他的脸，凑到他的眼前，说：“你在想什么呢。”

“那就别抱怨我不想着你啊，”黑羽被拉得口齿不清地说，“给你机会了的。”

“你什么时候不想着我？”白马好笑地说，“满脑子都是这样那样的黑羽君。”

“你不要搞错啊，”黑羽说，“这里的衣冠禽兽明明是你吧。”

“喔——”白马揉着他的脸说，“黑羽君是觉得我还不够绅士吗？”

“别玩了——”黑羽悲愤地说，“你也太乘人之危了一点——”

“是吗？”白马说，“一听到家规就试图语出惊人蒙混过关的黑羽君。”

“怎么你要听服部的话吗。”黑羽翻着眼睛说。“他让你干嘛就干嘛？”

白马挑起眉毛看着他，黑羽盯回去，过一会儿，说：“管用吗？”

白马的嘴角动了动，“你说呢？”

“我是伤病员啊！”黑羽拉拢了被子说，“我——你等一下。” 黑羽又放开被子，一副醍醐灌顶的神情，“明明应该被家规的是你吧！你对工藤有什么想法啊！”

白马：“……”

“尼桑是我的！”黑羽指着自己说，又按着和歌的调子唱道，“白日的尼桑 /是我的/ 夜晚的尼桑/ ——你在干嘛？”

白马把手机贴到他的耳边，工藤的声音从话筒里传来：“黑羽？你小子在瞎唱什么！”

黑羽：“……”

白马温柔地朝着他笑，黑羽咽了咽口水，细声细气地说：“工藤君……”

“你完了，”工藤冷酷地说，“今晚我们天台足球见吧。”

黑羽条件反射地哆嗦一下，白马按掉了手机，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，黑羽连汗都出来了，哼哼唧唧地说：“我要被搞死啦。”

“那么凶手大概是黑羽君自己的愚蠢吧，”白马说，“真是令人惋惜。”

“哈啊？”黑羽说，抖抖嗦嗦地又坐起来，“你要和工藤联手吗？嚯，这可真是十年未见的大挑战啊，KID大人是绝不会败给你们这些——这些——哈嚏！”

白马一脸关爱地抽了一张纸给他。

“——的侦探的，”黑羽坚持把台词念完，往下滑了一点，说：“我的喉咙好痛。”

“休息一会儿吧，黑羽君，”白马说。“你现在这个形象也太不符合你的粉丝预期了。”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛，揪起半边眉毛：“你嫌弃我。”

白马翻过一页文件：“……嘛。”

“嘛又是什么意思啊！”黑羽说，“哈嚏！你果然还是想着工藤吧！”

白马深深地叹了一口气，按了两下笔，说：“除了国际象棋，我和服部君没有在任何一件事情上有相比和针对性，你满意了吗，黑羽君。”

“哦豁，”黑羽翻着眼睛，“你还挺认真的。”

“我对你一直很认真，黑羽小同学，” 白马心不在焉地说。

黑羽不说话了，房间里只剩下笔尖摩擦纸张沙沙的声音，白马翻过一页，又和前页对比，光线透过纸张，白马夹着笔，指尖一动一动，神情淡漠，有种漫不经心的专注，黑羽把被子拉高了一点。

“我真的好难受啊，”过了一会儿，黑羽咕哝着说。

白马拿过手机看了看时间，说：“十七分二十五点三四秒，果然如此。”

“……！” 黑羽把被子一掀，又重新盖回去，躺平，一只手捂着喉咙，另一只手推了白马一下。

“[果然又上当了]，”白马斜睨着他，语气愉悦，“黑羽君也是这么想的吧。”

黑羽非暴力不合作地看着天花板，拒绝默契，白马注视了他一会儿，手背回到他的额头，又摸了摸他的耳朵。黑羽哼了一声，往边上靠了点，白马张开手，把对方不安分的脑袋按到腿边。黑羽浑身滚烫，呼出的气轻轻撩动着对方家居服的下摆，白马的指尖轻轻按在他的脖颈，细数着黑羽因为发烧而增快的心跳。

“很辛苦啊，”片刻后白马说，温柔的语调。“明天请假吗？”

“请吧，”黑羽哑着声音奄奄一息地说，又长长叹了口气。“可惜 KID大人没法请假……中森警部会伤心的……”

白马看了看他，又翻起搜查二科的文件，不置可否地耸耸肩。黑羽把被子拉紧了一点，白马打开电视，把音量调小，电视里的声音嗡嗡的，下午的阳光透过窗帘，房间里像是泛着白光的海，黑羽翻个身，白马漫不经心地将手抚摸过他的背，黑羽睡着了。

黑羽睡得昏昏沉沉，梦里光怪陆离，猛然惊醒，发现窗外已经天黑了。

“糟糕！” 黑羽跳起来，又头晕眼花地坐回去，浑身酸软，“要错过预告时间了啊！白马！喂！白马！”

被喊名字的人从门里进来，合上手机，朝着他抬抬下颚。“好点了吗。”

“你怎么不叫我——”黑羽说，气喘吁吁地穿衣服，穿了两次都摸不到袖子，“平时不是很守时的吗？”

“还是不要勉强了吧，”白马说。“你这个样子连中森警部都跑不过。”

“……” 黑羽说，“可是我预告函都送出去了……KID大人是不会食言的！”

“预告的不是月底吗？”白马朝着他笑。

“？？？” 黑羽坐直了一点，又往后靠，“到底是谁烧糊涂了？月如满钩——”

“——就是拜访之时，”白马说，“可是你没有说是上弦月还是下弦月啊。”

“……” 黑羽茫然地说，“有啊，下一句。”

“那是我解读出来的，”白马凑近他的脸说，帅气地动动眉毛。“于是我打电话告诉搜查二科，我得到了更多的信息……种种迹象表明……实际预告指的是下弦月。”

黑羽两眼发直地看着对面：“还有这种操作？他们信啦？”

“当然，”白马轻松地说，摸了摸他略微汗湿的头发。“毕竟我才是KID 的权威啊。”

“……”

黑羽躺回到床上，双眼无神地看着天花板，说：“可恶啊——”

白马把体温计递给他，说：“我给你煮了点白粥。”

黑羽哼哼唧唧地把体温计塞好，发出意义不明的声音，白马说：“嗯？”

“啊咕噜噜，”黑羽说。

白马略是好笑地看着他，“并没有听懂你在说什么。”

“我说谢啦——！”黑羽抓狂道，“怎么你还要 KID 大人专函致谢吗，哎哟我的喉咙好痛。”

白马笑起来，把他按回床上，将被角掖好。黑羽一脸不情愿地被摆布着，白马坐回床的另一边，打开电视，空余的手安抚地放在黑羽的肩膀，黑羽又是拒绝又很受用地闭着眼睛，过了一会儿猛地睁开，说：“你不会没告诉工藤那家伙吧。”

“啊啊？”白马的声音带着笑意，“我是这种人吗？”

“……绝对是，”黑羽说，“啊你完了。”

“喔？”白马挑起眉毛，“你好像对我很没有信心的样子。”

“我就是对你太有信心了才——哈嚏！”黑羽说，“你——”

“自从你上次在群聊里发布误导信息后，工藤君在现场布置警备的时候就很少看手机，”白马慢慢地说，嘴角微微扬起，“这并不是一个好习惯。”

白马把电视声音调大一些，屏幕上，关东名侦探从博物馆门口出来被拦截个正着，工藤皱着眉终于想起看手机，随即露出半月眼。闪光灯疯狂亮起，工藤抬手遮过额头试图离开，然而小报记者契而不舍地追在后面问道：“请问为什么这次工藤君对KID 的预告函推理会出错呢？工藤君是打算把KID 杀手的名号让出去了吗？说起来做为KID 头号宿敌和权威的白马君今天好像并没有到场，是因为他对自己的推理更加自信吗？”

工藤放下手，眼睛转向镜头：“……呵呵。”  
  
  
  


**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

白马-18:56

[（暗号推理.docx）]

[关于今晚的更新。]

服部-19:01

[哟这是家规起效了吗]

[还好我没来，晚上吃炸鸡排吗 @工藤]

工藤-19:54

[（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）]  
  
  
  


白马合上手机，笑眯眯地说：“工藤君生气起来还真是有点可怕呢。”

黑羽摆了摆手，“有我在，你怕什——哈嚏！”

白马朝着他笑，黑羽揉着鼻子，抽了一张纸，闷闷地说：“等一下再来一遍，我还可以再帅一点。”

“虽说这个形象不符合粉丝预期，”白马说，“但真的很符合我的预期。”

“你以为用意味不明的长句我就听不出来你在骂我吗！”黑羽说，“你给我差不多一点——哈嚏！”

“等一下要泡澡吗？”白马说。“先吃点东西吧。”

“啊——好，”黑羽不情不愿地说。

白马摸了摸他的头，黑羽鼓起腮帮子，白马捏着他的脸，好笑地说：“黑羽小朋友。”

黑羽把体温计拿出来，看了看上面的数字，叹了口气。白马摸了摸他的脸，把水递给他，黑羽咕嘟嘟喝了，躺回去，看着窗外的上弦月。白马把体温计放回到床头柜上，把手机递给他，黑羽抱着手机翻了个身，又踢了踢被子。

“还想要什么？” 白马温柔地说。

黑羽把脑袋埋在枕头里，拱了两下。白马等了一会儿，见黑羽没有更多的动作，于是站起身。黑羽又扑腾了一下，睁开一只眼睛。

“啊嗯哼哼，”黑羽说。

已经走到房门口的白马回过头，停顿了一下，眼里带笑，用意准确地朝他扬起唇角。

“我也爱你，快斗小同学。”  
  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> [划掉]然后黑羽白马和服部三个人都被隔离了，只有工藤继续活跃第一线迫害米花人民，完美3/4组[/划掉]
> 
> 论如何一句话让甜文变成惊悚剧……
> 
> 这篇是两个月前写的，万万没想到现在发出来还能结合时事，权当苦中作乐吧，疫情当下，大家千万小心，大家都要平平安安的！


End file.
